highwaytoheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep Smiling
Plot Jonathan faces a particularly sensitive task wen he's sent to help his still-grieving widow move though her loneliness and embrace life once again. Episode Details It starts with Margaret McBride getting her hair curled by Jane Thompson. When Jane goes to make tea, Margaret passes away. Then it cuts to Mark talking about drug testing in sports and why they don't test airline mechanics with Jonathan distracted. Jonathan says this is where he used to live and haven't been back for almost 40 years. The pair end up at the cemetery where Jane gave flowers to Margaret's grave and placing flowers on her husband's grave. When Jonathan sees her, he reveals that is his wife Jane and it shows his grave with the Arthur Thompson. As the two drive to Jane's house, Mark asks why God would send Jonathan to help his wife. They arrive at her house under the pretense to rent a room. She is reluctant at first but Jonathan says 'Keep Smiling', and she stops them and lets them move in. She lets them to use the room that used to be her husband's study. She converted it to an extra room to help with the house payments. She explains that she let them rent it because her husband used to hold her by the chin and say 'Keep smiling'. Jane is on the phone with her daughter. The daughter wants Jane to sell the house and Jane refuses to, then she asks is her daughter will stop by with her husband Martin and their children but her daughter says they're going to Hawaii. Jane wants them to visit but the daughter is kind of reluctant. When she hangs up the phone, she hears the piano being played. She goes downstairs and sees Jonathan playing 'Clair de Lune.' Jonathan turns around and sees Jane and apologizes for disturbing her. Jane says it's fine and that her husband used to play it because it was the only song he knew how to play and at parties, he would play it to impress them and when people asked them to play something else, he pretended to be shy which she says he was not. Jonathan asks about why she never remarried and Jane replies she had to work and take care of her daughter and most men do not want to bring up someone's child. She says her daughter, Mandy, and her family, with 2 kids, live in Illinois. Jane has not seen the children since they were babies. Before she goes upstairs, she says that she is happy that he moved in and after she leaves, he whispers " I love you, Jane." Outside he makes the flowers bloom, the next scene shows Jane looking at pictures of her grandchildren. Jonathan brings breakfast to Jane's room. He says he has a favor to ask and says Mark is going out of town and he would like to go to the zoo but no one to go with him and asks if she'll go. She hesitates saying she needs to do chores and then she hears the vacuuming and Jonathan says that Mark is doing it to her agreeing to go to the zoo with Jonathan. When he leaves, it shows the vacuum going by itself, and he enters their rented room, Jonathan tells Mark to invite his daughter and family to visit and saying that the address and plane ticket is in Mark's jacket, to his response he hates flying. Jonathan says he has to do it sometime and he needs to watch over Jane. Jonathan and Jane go to the zoo and watch the polar bears. They then go to see the gorillas, ducks, and seals. The two sit on a bench because Jane's feet hurt. Jonathan tells her she's beautiful with her thinking he's joking. She says that he reminds her of her husband so much. She says that her husband did make her angry because he was never satisfied with life and always looked for a pot of gold. She mentions that if she doesn't get home by 6 , Margaret would be upset but then she remembers she's passed away. Jonathan invites her out to dinner that night. Mark gets to Illinois and is outside the daughter's house. It shows inside that Mandy is bringing out dinner and her son remarks what is it. She says it's the noodle dish her husband likes. Mark rings the doorbell and Mandy goes to answer it. He says he's there about her mother and says that Jane is a bit down and wants a visit. Mandy's husband, Martin comes outside and is skeptical of Mark's intentions. Martin says he only gets a 2 week vacation a year and only wants to have fun. Mark is annoyed by him and Martin says that they would go visit next year. As Mark walks off, Mandy runs and tells him to tell her mom, she loves her. Jonathan and Jane at the movies. Jonathan slips up mentioning how much Jane could eat and she catches him and he covers it up saying that he imagines she could. Jane sees her acquaintances Clara and Marilyn. They mention if Jane had found a boarder and she replies that it's Jonathan and Mark which surprises the two older ladies. As the pair find their seats, Clara and Marilyn are sitting behind Jonathan and Claire. Jonathan asks Jane to put her head on his shoulder to really shock them. She does, shocking the two ladies. Jonathan places his head on top of her in happiness. Mark is eating a sandwich and Jonathan is shocked that he's back. Mark tells him about what happened and Jonathan, angry, comments that he 'would like to put that child over her knee.' Jonathan says he's going to have to shake things up and pay a visit to his future stepdaughter. Mark is confused and Jonathan implies that he's going to pretend to marry Jane and scare Mandy. He goes to Illinois and rings up Mandy and says that he is Jane's new finance and ask if her and the family would like to get dinner with him. She agrees. Mandy tells Martin and Martin says he'll book it at the Plume. Jonathan shows up at the house later that night with one gold earring, sunglasses, and a white suit. He succeeds in his plan of scaring them and puts up a persona of a little hyper and eccentric. At dinner, he says he's a drummer and says that's why he's in Illinois to look for a gig. Mandy asks how long he's known Jane and when Jonathan says a week which shocks Mandy. When Jonathan gets the check, he says his wallet is missing and Martin has to pay for it to their anger. In Mandy's house, she's upset about Jonathan. Martin says he'll give her a call in the morning to give a good talking to and Mandy says no and and says the only way to stop this is in person and because she's old and alone, she was vulnerable to the drummer. Mandy's terrified and gets Martin to change their Hawaii plans to his dismay. Jane is making biscuits and Jonathan tells her that he got a job offer out of town to Jane's and Jonathan's sadness. He says that they can go to the beach and get dinner that day because he has to leave tomorrow. At the beach,, the two are walking on it with Jane holding his arm. He asks if she's hungry and Jane says she would rather build a fire on the beach and Jonathan agrees. When the fire is built, Jonathan is holding her and she is really sad and she confesses that her time with Jonathan made her feel young again and it's almost being with her husband. Jonathan replies that he was in love with a woman a long time ago and that Jane reminds her of his love. They both say they will never forget one another. The next day Mark is carrying his luggage to the car. Jane and Michael are holding hands and Jonathan kisses her on the head and with a heavy heart, she says "Keep Smiling" and he tells her "Until we meet again" and he leaves with Jane watching the car leave but a taxi pulls up and Mandy and her family arrive. Jonathan gets out of the car to witness the scene from across the street and is happy and then he returns to the car.